Batman in the Arrow lair
by spnfandom8
Summary: What happens when Batman is worried about his best friend? what happens when Batmans best friend is felicity smoak? what happens when team arrow has no idea that felicity is Batmans best friend? read to find out.


Batman arrow crossover

 **AN** this is crack. The characters are OOC. it is short. But I wrote it and thought someone might enjoy it. So, enjoy. It is just a cracky little one-shot that has been floating around my head for a while.

 **Bruce Wayne POV**

I was worried about my best friend, Felicity Smoak. I knew that she had been working with the arrow for some time now, even though she didn't tell me.

I was angry at first, seeing as when we had first met, I had offered for her to work for me, and she had declined. But I eventually got over my anger enough to see that working for Oliver Queen/The arrow made her happy.

I had started noticing the little things first, like how she sounded so happy over the phone when we talked, and how when we talked she mentioned less and less about wanted to return to Gotham, or how she started asking more and more if I was alright. I think that last one was her projecting her worry for Oliver onto me.

She had seen most of my scars, and there were a lot of them, so she knew that I get hurt on the job. But I believe that being there, waiting for her team to come back, and then seeing them injured, brought it into focus for her. How easily you can lose someone.

So even though I knew that Oliver and Diggle would keep her safe, I wanted to make sure for myself, I wanted to know that they were up to par, that if something did happen, that she would be safe with them. I had made sure to give her self defense lessons, but the people that the arrow goes up against aren't going to be stopped with self defense moves designed to stop a mugger.

So I thought that I would pay them a suprise visit, as Batman of course.

So that is how I find myself here, sitting in Liss's chair, waiting for them to come down to their lair.

I hear voices on the stairs and I stand up, waiting for them to descend the stairs enough to see me. Liss is the first one down the stairs

"B!" she shouts as she launches herself at me, I catch her and spin with the momentum, all the way back around so that i'm facing Oliver Queen and John Diggle.

They are just standing there staring at me until John speaks up.

"Umm, Felicity? So when I heard you talking on the phone to your best friend B, you didn't think it might be important to mention that B, is Batman?"

She turned around out of my hug and faced the two of them, ignoring what Diggle had just said.

"I would like you guys to meet my best friend, Batman" she said, I could tell she was nervous, I hadn't told her I was coming, and I hadn't told her I was going to break into their Lair.

She seemed to remember that too, she spun around and smacked me on the arm

"What are you doing here? Why did you break into the lair? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How do you know Oliver is the Arrow? How do you know I work for the Arrow?" she rushed out all in one breath

"I'm Batman, and I was worried about you." I said seriously

"Why the hell are you in my lair" Oliver then said angrily

"I just told you, I was worried about my best friend" I said, the Duh part was left off, but obviously heard.

"I can take care of her just fine" oooh pretty boy is in love with her.

"I don't trust you, and I wanted to make sure for myself." I stated

"Felicity, why didn't you tell me that you know the Batman?" he asked angrily

"Because you didn't ask" she said

"Because I didn't ask? Seriously? Why would I ask that?"

"Because you wanted to know?" she said, obviously enjoying this

It went on like this for another couple of minutes, I got bored and walked over to check out the rest of the arrow lair, I would have done it earlier but I only got there a couple minutes before they did. By the time they were done with their little spat I had made my way over to the salmon ladder. They all walked over to me, apparently not trusting me in their lair. Oliver still looked angry, John looked amused, and Felicity looked like an idea just popped into her head.

"B! Can you do the salmon ladder?" she asked

"What do you think this is, amature hour? Of course I can do the salmon ladder"

She then looked very happy

"You guys should have a contest! Who can go up and down the salmon ladder the fastest"

"Ok" I agreed

"Fine" Oliver agreed reluctantly

This was apparently her way of getting us to bond

He was up first, 20 seconds, up and down. He looked very impressed with himself.

I went next, 8 seconds, up and down. He didn't look so impressed with himself anymore.

Ha. take that you little fucker. I was a little smug. He annoyed me.

That night Felicity asked to take off, and Oliver couldn't do anything but agree without looking with a jealous child.

I left and changed into normal clothes. We met up at big belly burger and caught up on each others lives. I told her about Jason being back, she told me about Sara coming back. And everything in between. After that we went back to her apartment for the night, we watched one of her trashy shows on netflix and sometime during that she fell asleep on my shoulder, just like she used to when we were younger. The next morning we had breakfast and I left that afternoon, I missed being able to hang out with my best friend, but I couldn't leave Gotham for too long. So I left with the promise that I would visit again soon.

 **The end**


End file.
